Frozen: Collision
by Keybearer001
Summary: 3 months after the Great Thaw, Arendelle is at peace. Elsa is ruling as queen and Anna is in love with the man of her dreams. When a young blacksmith arrives in Arendelle, Elsa finds herself conflicted. Can a frozen heart heal a wounded soul?
1. Elsa's life

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Frozen sequel fanfic. I want to thank everyone who supported this idea, ever since I first published it here. Hopefully you will enjoy it.**

**This story was in development for several months, and it was problematic, but I finally think its ready. For anyone who has been waiting for this and read my original outline, note that several changes have been made so do not expect everything to turn out as you might think it will. For those who are new, don't read the original outline if you don't want spoilers.**

* * *

><p>It was quite cold outside, for autumn had begun only a few days ago. Though it had gotten colder earlier in September, it seemed to take some time to actually get to be as cold as it normally did during this time of year, not counting that only 3 months ago, it was even colder, as in colder than it was supposed to be. That's what happens when you're a snow queen that doesn't know how to control your powers and you accidently unleash it.<p>

That could pretty much sum up July when Queen Elsa of Arendelle took the throne on her 21th birthday.

Queen Elsa had not had what could be considered a normal life for a princess growing up as she did. She had everything any princess could want. Loving parents a sister to play with and all the potential to become the queen that you were meant to be when your parents decided that you were ready be given the throne.

The difference was Elsa had been born with powers that she could not control very well at the time.

At a young age Elsa was able to control ice and snow. How no one knew the answer to that. All they knew was that Elsa and Elsa alone had this power.

It had seemed harmless enough at first; Elsa happily used her powers for her own enjoyment, and after the birth of her sister, Anna's too. The two would do everything together from building snowmen to making snow forts, even doing snowball fights in the ball room. It seemed that together, they were an unstoppable force that no one could ever break apart.

Alas things were not meant to be.

One night, at the tender ages of 8 and 5, Elsa and Anna had done the normal routine of going down to the ballroom late at night, were Elsa proceeded to created her famous 'winter wonderland' for the two to play in. they would skate around on the ice, build snowman and just enjoy themselves while they could. However when Anna had began jumping on platforms that Elsa created for her, Elsa found that she could not keep up with her younger sisters speed and slipped on the ice. Without a moment to loose, Elsa hastily tried to save her sister from falling onto the ice, but only succeeded in accidently striking her head with ice.

The result was Anna becoming ice cold and unconscious. Adgar and Idun, the King and Queen had taken Anna and Elsa to see the trolls that resided just outside of Arendelle in order to seek help.

The trolls managed to save Anna by removing any memories of magic from Anna, but the resulting aftermath was the worst blow to the sisters that night.

In order to protect Anna and all others from Elsa while she learned to control her magic, Adgar forced her to stay within her own room and closed the castle from the outside world.

Elsa however would never learn to control her powers, at least in the time that she was apart from her family. They only continued to get stronger.

What made it worse was when she and Anna were 18 and 15 respectively, her parents left for a foreign country to deal with matters that had called them away for two weeks and during the time away, a massive storm hit, causing the ship to sink.

Following this Elsa spent the next three years without anyone to guide her. She and Anna were never around each other out of fear that Elsa would accidently hurt her as she had in the past.

Then the eternal winter happened.

It was the night of her coronation and Elsa had managed to keep her powers in check for pretty much the entire night. The only time she had even needed to take off her gloves was when she needed to hold Arendelle's heirlooms (she had unfortunately coated them in ice, though nobody noticed it)

The party went well enough at first, Elsa simply being the regal queen that she was, dealing with dignitaries congratulating her on her coronation.

However most of it went out the window when Anna had decidedly brought one of the dignitaries, namely prince Hans of the Southern Isles to her proclaiming that they were going to get married.

Elsa needless to say had been completely shocked by this. Not only was Anna 18 years old and therefore did not know anything about love, she had only met him that day.

Elsa had refused her blessing and as a result argued with Anna about the issue and it culminated to Elsa's powers being revealed that night. In fear of being prosecuted (as the troll had warned her that fear would be her enemy) she had run off hoping to live the rest of her days away from those that could bring her harm (and vise versa)

After managing to secure herself on the north mountain, Elsa had created a home for herself, but the next day Anna had arrived begging her to return home. Elsa however refused and tried to force Anna away, accidently freezing her heart in the process.

After forcing Anna out, Elsa was attacked by some guards that were sent to 'stop the winter'. Though she had managed a good fight, she was captured and brought back to Arendelle, presumably to be killed. However, using her powers she was able to escape.

As she wandered through the blizzard however, Hans came to her telling her that Anna was resigned to her fate, heartbroken that Anna was dead, but to her shock Anna had survived and managed to stop Hans from killing her.

In the process however, Anna had frozen solid as a result of the earlier attack by Elsa. Elsa had cried, knowing that her only family was now dead.

Miraculously, however Anna thawed and with it, Elsa finally found out how to control her powers. Love. With love, she undid the damage to Arendelle and brought back summer.

Everything was ok after that. Anna found true love with a man named Kristoff

(whom she had met that day as well) and the two sisters could finally reconcile after many years.

* * *

><p>It was a very typical morning for Elsa. It was still relatively early, for the sun was barely rising over the horizon. It was normal for Elsa to get up before the sun; being queen had made this a habit for her. Oh the joys of being the queen of an entire nation.<p>

It wasn't like that Elsa wasn't grateful for this. Being the queen was who she was meant to be, and she took that in stride every day. With each new day that came, Elsa took confidence in her ability to rule Arendelle kindly and justly, like her father had done before her.

The only thing she was concerned about was the safety and welfare of her own subjects. When it came to herself, she was just concerned that she would mess up and cause problems for Arendelle.

Arendelle was a small town, barely on the outskirts of the coast. It lacked a large army that other nations had. If it ever came to a war, Elsa was not confident that Arendelle would be able to survive on its own.

Arendelle however did have allies both foreign and domestically. Elsa however just hoped that it would never have to come to such horrors.

The worst part was that the citizens might look to Elsa for help on the matter. Being a magical snow queen, Elsa could theoretically use her powers as a weapon as she had done when she was attacked during the eternal winter. But because she wasn't that strong yet (she still had to practice and extend the use of her powers) she wasn't sure that she could do so effectively.

Not only that Elsa absolutely refused to be a weapon. She did not care that in an outburst she could blanket everything under snow. She was not ever going to use her powers in a way that could harm others. She was a queen not a soldier.

She never wanted that to change. No one would be able to tell her otherwise. She was a peaceful person.

Currently Elsa was in her study, reading over several documents that discussed several topics that she would have to go over with their respective nations in meetings later that day. However she wasn't pleased with it at all. It seemed that these foreign kingdoms were a little too demanding in their want for supplies, she would need to be able to compromise an agreement that did not drain as much resources; Arendelle would need some of the excess good, just in case.

Elsa wrote on the document, fleshing out, or altering any of the differences that she felt needed to be done. Once she finished with this document, she would be able to go eat breakfast.

Normally Elsa only had tea when she woke up in the morning, it was all she needed really. It wasn't until sunrise that she would normally go down to have breakfast. She was able to go without food for sometime in the morning, unless she really needed it.

The only downside to breakfast was that Anna, being as she was, was not around for it. Elsa did not normally see her until lunch and that was only because Anna did not get up early. In fact, Anna probably did not even known the definition of the world early. she probably didn't even know that early even existed.

In another life, Elsa would have scolded her sister for being lazy, but she didn't have the heart to. Anna was who she was and Elsa could not see it any other way.

In some cases, Elsa was actually envious of Anna, in regards to her not needing to worry about ruling of Arendelle. Anna wasn't exactly a normal princess though, far from it as far as 'standards' were concerned. Anna however was not one for such things so it didn't really matter.

In either case though, Elsa was the heir and was so far doing an ok job at being queen as far as her family and friends were concerned. However Elsa did not want all this power to corrupt her. She had seen what a lust for power could do to people and she did not want that to be reflected on her during her time as queen.

Elsa smiled as she finally finished the last touches on her final document that morning. Though she had several meetings after breakfast and no doubt would have to deal with even more documents following that, she was just content at the moment.

With a sigh Elsa stared at the window, watching the world go by. It seemed so different that what she had been used to, spending her life in isolation the way she had growing up. Back then she would stay in her room, wishing praying that she would be able to control her powers and have her freedom back. These days however, she was just happy to watch it, knowing that the world outside was no longer her enemy.

The colors of autumn blending in brilliant shades of red and bronze, quite that change from the overlaying shades of green that had been prevalent only several weeks ago. It just seemed so peaceful out there. Elsa wondered how the people of Arendelle were taking the change in weather.

Elsa had not gone into the town very much, given that she was very busy for most of the day. If she wasn't working, she was usually reading or practicing with her ice magic, just to name a few things. Not to mention she spent time with Anna, if said sister wasn't busy causing trouble or going out with her boyfriend Kristoff.

Elsa was glad that Anna was happy with Kristoff; he seemed to make Anna happy and that was what Elsa wanted for her sister; if she wasn't Elsa would not take it lightly, Anna had a hard life as it was considering her own lonely childhood.

Anna however was still young and learning a lot about the game of love. Of course that wasn't saying much, because Elsa had no idea what love was either, but she was not nearly as naïve as Anna was in this day in age. Then again Anna was only 18 but still Elsa knew that love was complicated. On the other hand, considering Anna had been dating Kristoff for some time, it was more than likely that she was ahead of the game.

That being said, Elsa was not interested in a suitor, like at all. She had only been a queen for a short amount of time; there was so much for her to learn and do. Adding the pressure of marriage right now would only be more stress than it's worth right now.

Thankfully she had received no such proposals so far in any dealings she had over the course of the past few months. She knew that it would happen, but hopefully not as quickly as it had for Anna. One monarch was enough for Arendelle right now.

If anything at this rate is was more likely that Anna's children would become Elsa's heirs, once she had some (though not for a few years). Elsa figured that was more than likely, because marriage did not seem to be her type of thing.

Anna would no doubt begin questioning at some point whether or not Elsa liked someone or not, but Elsa would honestly say that was a no. she hadn't met any suitors as of yet, but knew that would come eventually.

As long as Arendelle was well care for, that was all Elsa needed during her time as queen. No one ever said she needed a husband as of yet, though politically that would give Arendelle and advantage because it would gain another kingdom as an ally, but that could be accomplished amicably, not romantically.

With a sigh Elsa turned to her clock. It was barely past sunrise. perhaps it would be best to go down for breakfast before continuing her day. Without a word she stood from her desk and stretched before walking out the door to head to the dining room, where no doubt, so breakfast would be awaiting her.

* * *

><p>Elsa regally walked down the hall, taking in the sights of her own castle. Despite having lived in the said castle her whole life it never ceased to amaze her. The design of the castle was simply very beautiful. Of course it helped that she had put her own flare on it back when she learned to control her powers.<p>

Still she never spent as much time simply looking at the castle, given that most of her days had been spent in her own room. That again had mostly occupied most of Anna's time (though Elsa had heard her). Anna had spent most of her time talking to paintings from what she heard, if not riding her bikes around the halls. It still surprised Elsa that Anna managed to keep that same spark of vivacity, despite the depression that had plagued them both growing up.

She certainly handled it far better than Elsa had, that was for sure.

The wall was decorated with a large amount of paintings, ranging from people to landscapes, the detail brilliant. Elsa may not have cared about art the same as others might, but she could always admire it.

The rest of the castle was just as well decorated. The only thing better was the library where Elsa spent most of her alone time. Elsa enjoyed reading, anything from fiction the history; it always amazed her.

She had learned quite a lot simply from reading. It was the only thing she was thankful for from being isolated. She only wished that she could have done it with Anna.

Then again Anna would have more likely just fallen asleep out of pure boredom. She certainly did enough of that when Elsa tried to teach her things. Anna was more for the thrills of life than Elsa was, if the fact was that Anna had always rushed into things. Elsa was more for enjoying life, not risking her own life for enjoyment.

How Anna had managed not to kill herself doing all the dangerous stunts that she had done continued to elude Elsa. Not counting the fact Anna had indeed died saving her life, but Elsa did not want to think of that again. Simply experiencing it was a nightmare. Reliving it would be far more than Elsa could ever hope to bear.

The only good that had done was bring them together again, and Elsa would not lose her again. If that was to ever happen again, there was no telling what Elsa would do. People thought of her as a monster when her powers were revealed to the world; they had no idea what she was truly capable of. Just blanketing the land in snow was cruel, but she could freeze people to death.

Elsa however was adamant that she would not become the monster that she was afraid she could become. It was more than a hope, it was a promise she had made to herself; and she would not break it so easily. She had lost control once and lost everything. If it happened again, she couldn't be sure as to whether or not it would corrupt her forever.

True she would have her enemies not matter what she did, but she would also had her supporters. That's what family was for right?

That's what mattered to Elsa. Family. Anna her sister. Kai and Gerda her caretakers and surrogates. Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend. Sven, Kristoff's reindeer. Olaf, the lovable snowman. They were Elsa's family and that was all Elsa would ever need in this life.


	2. A stroll in town

**I want to thank those who read, reviewed followed and favorites this story. I know that the first chapter didn't do much for progression, but it won't always be like that.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Elsa finally made her way down to the dining hall, where sure enough some breakfast was waiting for her. Today was a simple bowl of fruit and some oatmeal. It was one of her favorites, and would mostly likely be just as good as it always was. If Anna was to wake up on time, she would also have this meal today. but the chefs knew Anna all to well. where as Elsa would wake up well before sunrise, Anna would wake up well after it. it was likely that Anna would be down to eat within another hour.<p>

Even though the two sisters spent each day together, they seldom ate breakfast together, largely because of their different sleeping patterns. It was the one thing neither of the two had any direct problems with. Would it be nice if they ate breakfast together? Sure it would, but that's what made the times they did eat breakfast together special.

Elsa sat herself down to eat and slowly began nibbling on her fruit. Strawberries. It was one of her favorite fruits, specifically from the nearby country of France. She had heard that many of Europe's countries were well known for their specific food. even if France wasn't well known for its strawberries, these were pretty darn good.

After finishing a strawberry, Elsa began eating the oatmeal. Sure it didn't taste as well as she might want it to, but she did like eating healthy (even though she and Anna were well known for raiding the kitchen for chocolate every now and then.). but out of the two meals, she definitely preferred the strawberries.

As she continued to eat her food, there was a quit cough from the other end of the room. Elsa looked up, noticing it was Kai.

He was standing there expectantly, like he always did. It was odd this morning though. If he was here that meant he had something important to say.

Elsa cleared her throat and stood up, walking to meet Kai. As she approached him, he bowed. Elsa still didn't understand as to why though. Sure she was queen so it was only proper, but Kai had been around ever since she was a child, there was no need for formalities between family.

"Yes Kai" Elsa asked regally. Kai looked at Elsa before saying "your majesty, I am here to inform you that your meetings this afternoon have been canceled. Apparently, the dignitary you were to meet his afternoon is unable to make it today. it seems that he contracted the autumn cold."

Elsa nodded, knowing that that meeting was to last most of the day today. it was supposed to set up trade routes between Arendelle and several other nearby kingdoms. But if one were to be missing, then the meeting would be unable to take place, if only because it would be unfair to anyone missing.

Elsa frowned. She did not like having to postpone her meetings, but until everyone was available, she would have to reschedule.

Kai then left the room, leaving Elsa to return to her seat and continue eating her breakfast.

Well since her day was now pretty much free, what should she do with it? well she did always enjoy spending time with Anna, so perhaps she should persuade her sister to join her in the town today.

However they would have to be back before dinner because Anna had planned a date with Kristoff that night.

With a sigh Elsa got up from her chair and started the trek back to her study. With so much spare time on her hands she might as well just finish up some of the many documents she had left today. At least until Anna woke up. Then she would worry about spending time with her.

Meanwhile, in another room of the castle, a certain red head princess was trying desperately to get her hair ready to be in a bun. It was well into the morning for the sun was relatively high in the sky. That meant it was time to get up and start the day doing absolutely nothing at all. At least until Elsa was finished with her documents so that they could eat lunch together, and then Anna and Kristoff could go out on their date tonight.

Anna had already gotten ready for the day, actually pretty quickly, considering that normally she was known to loath the mornings. Today though she could, not shake the feeling that something different would happen today. It was something she didn't quite understand.

Finally finished with her hair, Anna exited the room and made her way down the hall. She passed the many paintings that decorated the wall.

As a child, she had considered these paintings to be her only friends. Though she had not been fully aware of the reasons until Elsa had told her following the great thaw as it was now called, she knew now. Elsa had accidently frozen her had while they were playing one night. In order to save her life, Anna's memories were altered, removing any traces of Elsa's magic.

As a result, Anna could not understand why her fun loving sister would suddenly shut her out, leaving her without anyone to play with. As Anna grew, only the many paintings could give her company. They eased her lowliness and gave her someone to talk to, considering that most of the staff was either too busy with their jobs in order to entertain a rambunctious, excitable little girl.

Even worse was that after the deaths of their parents, Elsa was all Anna had left in the world. But alas that was at the time where Elsa spent her time in isolation.

But that was all in the past now. Elsa was in control and no longer afraid. Their relationship had been mended and they would never have to fear being separated ever again in their life.

Anna continued to walk down the halls, going in the direction of Elsa's study, where she might be, if not down at breakfast. Since the study was closer at the moment, Anna decided to check their first.

Anna politely knocked on Elsa's door, but to her surprise, did not hear anything. Anna tried again, but the result was the same. Taking the chance, she opened the door, noticing that the room was indeed empty.

Anna then closed the door. Since Elsa was not here that must mean that she probably left for breakfast. Anna made her way down the hall again, not expecting the see Elsa at the other end of it.

"Elsa!" Anna called running to her older sister, before tackling her in a hug. Elsa 'oomphed' in surprise, before wrapping her arms around her excited younger sister.

laughing, Anna pulled away, looking at Elsa happily. Elsa smiled at her. "good morning Anna" she said "I'm surprised that your up this early."

Anna smiled "well, normally I am Elsa, but when I woke up this morning, I just had a feeling that something was going to be different today, so I was like might as well."

Elsa stared at Anna for a moment surprised. That was exactly the case, considering that her meetings got canceled for today. how in the world that Anna had managed to guess that something was going to be different today…

Anna noticed her sisters blank stare. Tilting her head to the side she asked "Elsa, are you alright? You're kind of fading out on me right now." She said

Anna was surprised to see Elsa, so lost in thought. Usually she was quick with her responses. That was one of Elsa's many talents as the queen. If she wasn't ready for all the meetings she had, that would really come as a surprise to anyone.

Elsa shook her head "as a matter of fact Anna, my meeting was canceled today. it was the only meeting I had today. so after I finish some more documents in my study, perhaps you would like to join me for a walk in the town this afternoon?"

Anna grinned, her smile taking up a large amount of her face. "sure" she squealed, happily hugging her sister again, before taking off for breakfast.

Elsa laughed. It would never cease to amaze her that Anna was always like this. she was always just so happy, no matter the case. If she was ever angry, it was because she had a purpose. Like the time she was deceived by the now disgraced prince of the southern isles. She had punched him straight in the face, knocking him into the fjord.

Elsa hoped that Anna would never have to feel like that ever again. Being used by someone for power or gain was a terrible thing.

With a sigh, Elsa made her way to her study, she needed to get started as soon as possible. The sooner she was finished with the large amounts of documents that she had left, the soon she could go out for a walk with her sister.

later that day, Elsa finished the final document that she had left. Thankfully, it was only nearing lunch hour, so Elsa could still go out into town with plenty of time to spare for Anna, but with the added bonus of being able to eat lunch with her.

It warmed Elsa's heart that for once in her life, she would have the chance to spend the entire day with Anna. Goodness knows that she hadn't really been able to do that since they were children. They still had to make up for all those lost years.

Elsa stood up, then proceeded to walk out the door, where she spotted Anna waiting for her. As soon as Anna saw her, she grabbed Elsa's hand and proceeded to run, dragging the stunned queen by the arm all the way to the entrance of the castle.

Elsa tried to snatch her hand back, but Anna's grip was just too strong. So she had to try the more vocal approach. "Anna! Anna! ANNA!" Elsa screamed, her voice growing with each time she spoke.

Finally, Anna heard her sister, stopping in the middle of the run. She turned to Elsa, a look of false innocence in her eyes "yes?" she asked.

Elsa glared at her sister. that puppy dog trick might have worked if she wasn't so irritated "Anna," Elsa began "I was ready, but please. Do not drag me everywhere. I am perfectly capable of walking myself."

Anna scoffed waving her hand "please. We both know that you're slower than I am." She said. Elsa simply grinned a look of mischief in her eye. "oh really now?"

Anna suddenly noticed the look in Elsa's eye. Fidgeted slightly she tried to keep on a brave face "oh totally like the time-"

Before Anna could finish that sentence, she received a snowball to the face, knocking her down. wiping the snow off her face, Anna was going to yell at her sister, but when she looked up, Elsa was already running across the ice rink that led to the town.

Anna sat there shocked for the moment. Her own sister had beaten her. "Elsa get back here you!" she yelled finally gaining the will to chase her sister.

However if there was one thing that Anna could not do, it was walk on solid ice. Since she lacked Elsa's ice powers she was just as susceptible to its hazards as anyone else. And given the fact that she could skate, it was not hard to figure out what was about to happen.

As soon as Anna stepped on the ice, she slipped falling flat on her face. however her momentum from running caused her to pretty much glide across the ice all the way to Elsa who was waiting patiently for her, trying not to laugh.

Anna came to a stop, but lay still for a moment. Might as well have some fun with this.

Elsa stared at her silent sister, marveling at how well Anna had taken the fall. Oh well at least she was all right….

However Anna wasn't moving. With each passing second she just continued to lie there.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered, her voice thick with worry. Panic began to run through Elsa's body, causing a thin sheet of ice to appear at her feet. Getting down on her knees, Elsa shook Anna's back.

Anna's head popped up, screaming "Gotcha!" Elsa screamed falling backwards. Anna got to her knees snorting with laughter, while Elsa was trying to calm down. after managing to catch her breath, Elsa gave Anna a glare. "Anna! Don't scare me like that!"

Anna just continued to laugh, not having heard a word Elsa had said. She just continued to laugh. After a few moments she calmed down, giving her sister a grin. "you were saying?"

Elsa stood up, before turning and walking away. Anna popped up, and managed to catch up with Elsa fairly easily.

It was normal for the two of them to end up playing games like this whenever they were together. It was something they just did. It was childish yes, but that's just how it happened. despite that, they wouldn't have it any other way.

The two sister made it across the bride into the town of Arendelle. Given that it was mid morning, the town was bustling with life. The townsfolk were simply talking with one another, or doing jobs, while the children were playing with the fallen leaves

In short, things were going rather well for the town and the people seemed happy, despite the face that only three months ago, they were nearly frozen by the eternal winter.

If anything Elsa was deeply surprised by the atmosphere of the town. Not that she should have been surprised, but she had never been in the town before this so how was she to know? It kind of reminded her of Anna. Always happy, no matter what was happening.

With a smile, she and Anna continued down the road, taking in the sights of the town.

As they continued to walk, the children began to notice the two and without a moment to spare, they immediately ran towards the two monarchs.

Elsa's eyes widened. She hadn't been around children, much, but they reminded her of Anna yet again. They were jumping up and down eagerly. "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!" they were chanting.

"please! Do the magic" they screamed. Elsa smiled. She was a kind person. How could she deny these children a bit of fun?

With a grin, Elsa raised her hand. "don't blink" she said, before forming a ball of ice in her hand and flinging it high into the air. The ball exploded, showering the children in ice and snow.

The children squealed in happiness, running around the newly created snow "yay!" they screamed "thank you Queen Elsa!" they said.

Elsa smiled "your welcome" she said before walking away, Anna in tow.

As they were walking, Anna suddenly gave a squeal and proceeded to run ahead. Elsa chuckled, knowing exactly what Anna was about to do. There was only one thing in the world that could get her as excited as she was. It was something they both had in common.

Elsa managed to catch up with her younger sister, who was now almost drooling at the sight of the chocolate that lay beyond the window.

Elsa had to hold back laughter. Anna could not resist chocolate. However they needed to eat lunch first. So chocolate was going to have to wait for now. "Anna. We will come back later."

Anna turned to look at Elsa giving her a sad look "nooooo! Elsa. Its calling meeeee!" she wailed dramatically. Elsa frowned, before proceeding to grab her sister by the arm and drag her away from the window. "Walk first. Lunch second. Chocolate third. Elsa said sternly, as if she was talking to a child. Oh that's right, Anna WAS a child.

Anna thankfully did not protest in the slightest.

Instead she was very quiet. She was sad, but knew that Elsa would in no way prevent her from getting chocolate. It was her favorite dessert after all. So she was content to wait until after dinner to eat some of the coveted chocolate she enjoyed so much.

The tow continued their walk down the streets of Arendelle. They still needed to find a good place to eat some lunch, before they had to return to the castle. Anna needed to get ready for Kristoff, while Elsa would like to spend some of her time reading, before the end of the day.

Elsa and Anna had yet to decide which restaurant they wanted to go to. There were some of them scattered across town, but some had different types of food. deciding on which one was going to be difficult if the two were unable to find some sort of common ground.

The two girls were not exactly picky eaters. Sure growing up in a castle meant that they received pretty much the best of everything, but that did not mean they were spoiled.

The two continued to look around, not sure as to which restaurant they should go to, until Elsa spotted the border wall of Arendelle. Nearby was a restaurant that looked out on the docks. Meaning that they could have an incredible view of the horizon while waiting for their food to arrive.

"Anna" Elsa said "how about that one?" she asked, pointing to the restaurant. Anna glanced at it before nodding "that looks like a good one" she agreed.

The two walked on, making there way towards the restaurant, when Anna noticed that there was a ship making its way down to the port by the restaurant they were approaching.

"wait Elsa!" Anna said, stopping in place. Elsa turned to her, curious.

" there is a ship approaching, maybe we could give the sailors a nice welcome to Arendelle!"

Elsa looked at the ship, then nodded. "alright" she said.

The two made their way to the docks, where the ship had already anchored and many of the sailors were already disembarking. Elsa glanced at them welcoming all of them, until none were left. However, deciding to wait just in case anymore people would disembark, she and Anna stood there.

A moment later, a young man descended from the ship.


	3. New faces

**Next chapter folks. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. **

* * *

><p>Elsa stared at the young man leaving the boat. He was quite different from all the others. Unlike them, he was not wearing an outfit that suggested a lifetime on the sea.<p>

He was wearing what appeared to be black leather armor. His left hand was covered in a gauntlet, while his right hand was wearing a fingerless black glove. On his right forearm was a sleeve carrying a small dagger, while he had a sword strapped to his back. Elsa noticed that the sword leaned towards his left shoulder and ended at his right hip. Like herself this man must be left handed.

As for the man himself Elsa was quite surprised by his face. his hair was short and brown. his skin was tan; not so much to notice a large difference, but compared to herself and most of the other inhabitants of Arendelle, he was quite different. His eyes were green, and they were focused, like a wary hunter taking care of his surroundings. His body was well defined, despite the smaller frame he had compared to the sailors

Elsa was not one to judge someone by their physical appearance, but as far was men went he was quite handsome. As he descended from the ship, Elsa felt herself unable to speak. It was rather odd for her, usually she was ready with any sort of response, being the queen she was. She needed to know when to speak. But as the young man approached, her voice was lost.

The young man walked toward her, subtly glancing at her. His eyes appeared to be peering into her very soul. As he neared her, Elsa finally found her voice.

"wel-Welcome to Arendelle" she managed to say. The young man turned to look at her. His eyes lit up and he gave her a smirk. "thanks princess. You wouldn't happen to know were the nearest forge is would you?"

Elsa was irked by the princess comment. He said it so smugly, Elsa was not sure if he was being serious; the king and queen were long since dead. The news of their deaths could not have gone unnoticed. If he was, then why? Surely he must know that she was the queen.

However, she found herself unable to answer his question. As embarrassing as it was, she did not know where the nearest forge was in town. Thankfully, Elsa did not have to answer, for the next moment, Anna said "Its by the town center, you cant miss it."

The young man gave Anna a smile, before saying "Thanks your majesties." He then turned and walked away.

Elsa watched him leave surprised at how much he bothered her. The 'princess' comment, while not exactly rude, was rather inaccurate. Clearly he was not from Arendelle.

Elsa then turned to Anna "shall we go eat, then." Anna was grinning "surrrrreeee." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice, drawing out the word. Elsa frowned. What was Anna playing at? "Anna" she said carefully "what is it?"

Anna giggled "oh nothing, its just that you seemed so…. Lost in thought, staring at that guy."

Elsa glanced at her sister, "what?" she asked surprised

"you had such a dreamy look on your face. it was priceless" Anna said

Elsa gaped at her sister, her eyes going wide "I-I did not!" She retorted. Had she really looked 'Dreamy' as Anna put it? It would have been the first time anyone had ever referred to her as such.

Anna laughed, bending over as her stomach racked with laughter. "you're defending yourself! You think he's kind of cute right?"

Elsa glared at Anna "can we please just get to lunch" gossiping about guys was not on Elsa's to do list today she just wanted to explore the town with Anna and that was it.

Anna grinned. She was not about to let this opportunity go to waste. "ok!" she agreed she was going to get hungry soon anyway, might as well go eat before getting back to teasing Elsa about the new arrival.

Together the two walked back to the main street where the restaurant was waiting for them.

However Elsa found herself glancing towards the town center, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stranger that had arrived in Arendelle. Just who was he? A smile worked its way onto her face. perhaps she did had a dreamy face, but for once, Elsa didn't care. The young man, she wanted to see him again. If he was going to stay a while, perhaps she should find him and get to know him.

Meanwhile, back at the center of the town the young man who Elsa and Anna had met was now circling the town center. According to the redhead with the platinum blond haired woman, there should have been a forge around here. It was what he needed right now, because as a blacksmith, he needed a place to work in order to get some money.

It seemed a lifetime ago that he had even become a blacksmith. It was odd to say the least. His skills had definitely improved though. When he had first started, he could barely make the smallest of items, let alone get them right. These days he was able to make all sorts of items, from armor to weapons.

However as he circled the center, he noticed that Arendelle was by far one of the most pleasant places he had ever come across. It would be difficult to make weapons, because everyone was about as peaceful as they could get. However, perhaps he could repair any sort of broken items instead. While not as fun exactly, it was profitable.

After some time, walking in the center, the young man found himself staring at a sign that read 'Smith shop. No finer blacksmith in town.' The young man scoffed. He may not exactly be the modest of people himself, but even he thought that was a little much. Arendelle was not a warzone. If anything the only people who even carried weapons were the arendellian guard. Even then, they did not do much because Arendelle was peaceful. It was highly unlikely that anyone came here for anything.

Still when you were traveling you take what you can get. The young man entered the shop. To his dismay, it was practically empty. The forge was intact thankfully, but it seemed as if this entire place was devoid of any sort of life. On the nearby desk, there was a sign that said 'closed'. What idiot would leave his shop unattended while keeping the door unlocked? Oh well it really couldn't be helped if that is what came down to it, then so be it. Since apparently, he couldn't get work at this exact moment, he would come back later in the day.

Perhaps he could use the time to explore Arendelle. He was going to stay a while so he might as well get used to the place. If anything, he would rather not get lost whenever he had to leave the shop.

The young man left the shop and walked into the street market. He was surprised by how happy everyone seemed to be. They were going about their day like nothing could ever bring them down.

It was quite the change from what he was used to. He hadn't exactly been around people in a while.

The children were playing, the adults were happily chatting away. As he walked he heard a couple of them talking.

"did you here? The queen and princess are by the docks." One of them told his companion. "it is quite strange." The woman agreed. "Usually she is far too busy in the castle to come in to town."

"Can't be helped though, can it. being the queen has got to be hard work. I can only imagine what Queen Elsa must do every day."

"yes, but she must be doing her best. Her and Princess Anna. Arendelle has not been so happy in a long time."

The man chuckled "yes… I can hardly remember such a time as it is." The couple then walked off.

The young man grinned. It seemed that people spoke highly of the Arendelle monarchs. It seemed that Elsa and Anna, whoever they were, had managed to bring nothing but peace to Arendelle. 'Perhaps I should find them.' He thought to himself. Getting to know them may be useful later on.

However his eyes clouded when he realized that even if he managed to get close to the Queen and Princess, it was far more than likely that they would turn him away. Not because they were rude, but he figured that other than some polite necessities, they would not have the time to chat with a commoner such as himself.

oh well. he still needed to explore more of the town. He had heard of Arendelle but now he needed to find out whether or not the stories of Arendelle were true.

The young man began walking ahead. he might as well get a good view of the city.

back at the restaurant, Anna and Elsa had finally managed to sit to eat. The restaurant, being on a port was well known for its seafood, though it had a variety of other types of food it seemed. That was a plus.

Elsa sat looking at the menu. While she was not exactly a picky eater, she was not the biggest fan of any sort of sea creatures. So if she was going to eat something, it was very well not going to end up being fish.

Anna on the other hand, couldn't decide what to get. She just loved eating a lot of things. So deciding what to eat was going to be the most difficult thing to do right now.

Elsa eventually decided on getting some beef stew, While Anna went all out and ordered multiple orders of trout, sushi and even a whole baked chocolate cake( which was no doubt going to end up becoming the dessert for the both of them.)

The waiter was quite shocked, even if he didn't show it. but given the fact that the queen and princess were eating, he would no doubt have to be at his best, in order to ensure that these two had the best eating experience possible.

Anna didn't seem to notice the waiters discomfort, she just kept on ordering, at least until Elsa said "Anna I think we're done ok?" Anna finally stopped allowing the waiter to right down the orders. "we will have your meal out momentarily" he said.

After the waiter had left, Anna decided to shift the conversation back to the young sailor they had met earlier that day. Even though she knew that Elsa would probably deny anything at the moment, she could not help but just try and tease her about it.

Unlike Anna, Elsa was far more thoughtful about any sort of situation. That was obvious given the fact that she had denied her blessing of the marriage she wanted to have with Hans. so if Elsa did indeed like the young man , she would try to learn more about him before rushing into anything. The problem was the Elsa probably would not get close to him because the next time she was out in town would be anyone's guess

Basically, if the gut left before Elsa returned for another trip, then Anna would not be able to try and get her sister in a relationship. It wasn't any of her business anyway, but still, even Anna knew that Elsa had to be lonely, being in the castle all the time.

Unfortunately what Anna did not know was that Elsa was not into relationships right now. She was more focused on Arendelle at the moment. When she wanted to get married, she would definitely let her council know (unless they sprang the news on her instead).

"so" Ana said "still thinking about that guy?" Anna asked with a grin.

Elsa looked up, an un amused look on her face. she glowered at Anna for a moment before saying "Anna, when did my love life become so important to you? I have not done anything to your relationship with Kristoff since you brought him to the castle and I said I approved of your relationship." She moaned in annoyance.

Anna gasped at her sister, then slumped her shoulders. Elsa did have a point, but Anna was just concerned. But perhaps she should listen to her sister this time. If she was not ready to talk about it then she would just have to respect her elder sisters wishes this time around

Elsa looked down unhappy with her response to Anna. She knew that it wasn't the best thing to say, but was there any other way to move on from the subject.

With a sigh, Elsa turned her gazed toward the fjord, loosing herself in the view. She was indeed thinking about the young man. The problem was that she did not want that to be heard by anyone. If such rumors were known by her people it would probably discredit Elsa as a ruler.

Anna knew as well as Elsa did. Elsa had to eventually give Arendelle a king in order to produce an heir to the throne. However, Elsa was a little weary of anyone who came looking for her throne. By marrying Elsa, said person would control all of Arendelle as soon as the wedding was complete. If Elsa happened to not choose wisely, she would regret that. So for the time being she was content being the only ruling monarch.

The two simply sat in silence after that waiting for the food to arrive. Elsa did nothing to pick up the conversation, while Anna looked at the fjord as well. it truly was a beautiful sight.

A few minutes later the waiter arrived with the food, though he had to make multiple trips for Anna's orders.

It amused Elsa to see that the waiters had trouble with this, but it was worth seeing her sister happy. Even if it was just for the food.

later after finishing their meal, the two monarchs returned to the city streets. It was relatively early in the afternoon, but the streets were as crowded as they ever were. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the two monarchs as they made their way around.

Elsa was concerned with doing more work now. Sure she had a great time with Anna, but being queen meant having a lot of work to do and because she would no doubt have even ore work to do the next day, she decided she might as well catch up on her work while she had the time. That was good, considering that Anna would not doubt use the time she had in order to get ready for her upcoming date with Kristoff later that night.

Anna was going to have to go into complete overdrive. She wanted to make sure that she looked her best for Kristoff. Not that she never did as it was, but it was best to always look her best on date, even if she did tend to go overboard with it sometimes.

It was a wonder that Anna somehow never managed to be late to any of her dates with Kristoff. She hadn't gone out with him that much (in three months of dating they managed to only go out a few times because of Anna's duty as a princess and Kristoff's job as the Royal ice master and deliverer). That of course never stopped them from trying, it would just be very difficult later on because at winter he would no doubt depart for the mountains more often in order to stock up on ice before spring rolled in again.

Despite that it was a wonder why Elsa never helped him out. She could make ice all year round, were as during the warmer months, Kristoff was pretty much out of a job.

Oh well it could not be helped what so ever, so they would just have to make the best of it while they still could. It wasn't that difficult. During the summer months, Anna and Kristoff were able to spend a lot more time together because he wasn't gone as much.

Anna turned to Elsa "hey Elsa, do you think you can help me get ready for my date." She asked

Elsa smiled at her sister. Helping Anna was going to take a while, given that she would go through a large amount of dresses before finally settling on one to use, but that was dependent on what exactly Anna had planned to do with kristoff tonight (Elsa did not exactly asked because it wasn't any of her business).

So long as Anna didn't act to rashly Elsa was fine with not trying to intrude on her relationship with Kristoff. if only Anna was as polite with Elsa's own love life she would be happy.

"of course I would love to help you Anna, just make sure you get everything you need read, then I will help you pick out what might be best ok?" She asked

Anna squealed clearly excited by the prospect of Elsa helping her out with her date tonight. Sure she needed to inform Elsa on what exactly she and Kristoff were going to be doing that night in order to get better help from Elsa, but that was not going to be hard.

The two monarchs made there way back to the castle. They needed to get back there quickly in order to get started as soon as possible. The sooner Anna was ready for her date, the sooner Elsa could get started with the documents she wanted to do.

The castle was already in sight. All they needed to do was cross the bridge and they would be home free.

Anna and Elsa glanced at each other, "race ya!" they both squealed before taking off. Elsa managed to get ahead. looking back at Anna she cred "see ya." Unfortunately, as she had looked back at Anna she did not see ahead of herself and she collided with something hard.

"oof" she huffed, as she tripped, falling backward. However before she could fall flat onto the ground, she felt arms circle her waist and pull her close. Elsa instinctively wrapped her arms around the person, hugging whoever it was tightly as she regained her sense of balance. Looking up she found herself staring into familiar dark green eyes.


	4. Meeting

**Sorry. This chapter was very difficult to write. Between other obligations and writing certain parts this was very difficult to do. i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The young man was walking towards the castle of Arendelle. He had spent most of his time in the town simply looking around, taking in anything he could. It wasn't very hard; Arendelle was not as big as it may have been out to be. However he had ye to take a good look at the castle. Predictably it was very large and screamed lavish.<p>

It was more than he had ever had.

He huffed. No doubt the queen was very busy in the castle by now. Though he had seen them at the docks, it had been some time since then, so they had to be at the castle by now right.

It was a shame really. From what he had heard during his travel to Arendelle, the queen was as kind as she was beautiful. If she wasn't busy, would she spend her time among her people, being as happy as could be?

Useless….

The young man walked forward, intend on exploring the courtyard when he heard a loud "see ya!" he turned only to see a blur of teal running toward him. before he could tell the person to stop, it collided into him.

Thankfully as he was wearing armor, the blow did not phase him much, nor was the person heavy enough to cause him to stumble. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the woman (as the person was indeed a woman), stumbled back and tripped on her dress, causing her to fall backward.

The young man reached out and grabbed the woman, pulling her close and holding her tightly. The woman reciprocated the gesture, hugging him tightly and burying her face in her chest. She was breathing heavily, no doubt a result from her running. She just stayed in that position for a few moments, regaining her composure.

The young man blushed. It was the first time he had ever held a woman like this before. It felt so… nice.

He stared down at the woman. She was about his height, take a few inches, with slim build and a body that most girls would probably like to have. However what really stood out was the platinum blond hair that this woman had.

That was odd. Who had such hair?

The woman looked up at him, revealing a young face about his age, with her eyes a starling shade of ice blue. She was very beautiful and she seemed familiar…

Ice… kind of like…. Queen Elsa!

Indeed the young man was hugging the queen of Arendelle after she had accidently run into him.

The queen stared at him a moment. It was dawning on her that she was in a rather compromising position.

Unable to resist the young man gave her a grin "so your majesty, do you always run into guys like this?"

She immediately pushed off of him. she wasn't very strong, so she only managed to push herself out of his embrace rather than push him a few meters back. She stumbled backwards, putting some distance between the two of them.

"why…. You… you…" she seemed flustered for her face had gone red and she was avoiding his gaze. It was rather adorable, if the young man said anything.

The young man just laughed and shook his head. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with hugs your worship."

Queen Elsa's mouth dropped open, unable to even form a word. It seemed she wasn't used to being addressed as such. The young man stepped forward, "your majesty?"

The Queen seemed to hear that and this time, cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "thank you kind sir" she said brushing past him. the young man turned to leave, but then noticed something on the ground. It was Queen Elsa's tiara. It must have fallen off when she bumped into him. he picked it up, before turning back to Elsa "your majesty!"

Elsa turned back to him, noticing her tiara in his hand. Quickly she walked back to him, but before she could grab it. he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in place.

He lifted the tiara to her head, placing it atop. As he moved his hands away, he moved down her face. his fingers brushed her cheeks. The cold gauntlet moved across her skin.

Elsa's face turned red, and the young man grinned. "if you keep turning red your majesty, people will think your on fire… not that you aren't already…"

The Queens eyes widened and the young man realized he had said the wrong thing, at least to the wrong person.

He gaze turned cold and her mouth turned into a snarl "excuse me!" she shouted.

The young man chuckled. Woman were so easy to get angry. Or thats how it seemed to be for this woman. Forget that fact that she was the Queen, she was still a woman. She probably would throw him in the dungeon for this but he didn't care.

"I believe that that correct term for that your majesty would be 'you're a very remarkable woman' your Majesty? Perhaps you need a refresher course." He said arrogantly.

Elsa opened he mouth to speak, but before she could, the young man beat her too it. "careful what you say your majesty you don't want your subjects to hear you fighting"

As soon as that sentence left his mouth, he received a red handprint, courtesy of the queen, followed by a stinging pain in his cheek.

The young man only stared at the queen, not at all phased by the slap she had given him. "anything else?"

Elsa glared at the young man, wondering why Anna was not trying to help. Glancing behind the young man, she saw Anna rolling on the ground, paralyzed by laughter. No doubt she was laughing at the entire scene.

Why was Anna laughing. In fact who found this funny. Elsa had never felt so insulted (though she was flattered about the remarkable remark. Or she would have been if she hadn't felt so insulted by the earlier remark.)

Elsa glanced at the young man again. "leave before I have my guards throw you out of my castle."

In truth, this was a weak threat. Elsa was not one to threaten others unless it was for the safety of her people and her kingdom, unless it struck as extremely personal. Besides given that this young man was fairly her age, no doubt he wouldn't risk going that far. No one could be that ignorant right?

"we are standing in front of your castle, your majesty" the young man replied. "but I will oblige." Giving her a smirk, he turned and walked back into the town.

* * *

><p>Elsa glanced at the young mans retreating back, before glancing at the hand that she used to slap him. she had never, in all her life had to deal with such a person like that. He was so… rude… back at the boat, he seemed polite enough, but now? He had flirted with her… her! The Queen!<p>

So why was it that looking him, made her want to smile? She had never met such a man before, not even Hans was that arrogant (though it had all been a ruse, so maybe he was).

With a sigh, Elsa turned around. Anna was still laughing at the moment, so she just decided to leave her there. She would be along in her own time. Might as well let her be.

Elsa walked through the courtyard, not at all bothered by her own ice (not that she should be). She was about to enter the door, when she heard a "woahhh!" followed by a loud thud. It seemed Anna had managed to fall down again. Elsa giggled softly, before walking into the door and turned, deciding to wait for Anna there.

A moment later Anna walked into the door, a large grin on her face. "soooo, Elsa" she said "what exactly happened between you and that guy back there?" she asked.

Elsa huffed. Was Anna really going to ask about this right now? It seemed rather obvious what had happened, even a child could have picked up on it. there was no way that Anna could have missed what had happened.

Then again, Anna had probably missed the whole thing, because she had been laughing at some point during the whole exchange…. Though again, Elsa was not in the mood to even try and explain the situation to Anna.

What could she say anyway "he was rude Anna." Sure she could, but Anna would probably blow it out of proportion and smack the guy, or say that he was having a bad day and continue trying to play matchmaker.

Deciding that the truth was best Elsa replied "he tried to flirt with me Anna…" she said uncomfortably.

Anna's eyes widened… before she slapped a hand over her mouth trying to contain her giggling. It failed miserably, because the next moment, she was laughing so hard her cheeks were red.

Needless to say, Elsa was not amused. Anna gets engaged after knowing a man for less than a day, Elsa tries to be a good sister. Elsa gets hit on by a guy she never met, Anna decides to play matchmaker.

Anna finally managed to contain herself, standing up straighter. With a grin on her face she said "soooo Elsa when is the wedding?" she asked

Elsa huffed, rubbing her temples. Anna seriously needed to not do this right now. Glancing once more at her, Elsa gave her a smile "thank you for spending time with me today Anna." She said before walking off.

* * *

><p>Anna stood in the middle of the room, watching Elsa's retreating back, contrary to what Elsa believed, Anna did indeed hear the entire conversation. What she found so hilarious about had been Elsa's reaction to the situation.<p>

Elsa had a lot to learn about love. As Olaf would say "you really don't know anything about love". Well that wasn't necessarily true for Elsa did love her family, but as far as romance went Elsa was clueless.

Anna looked at the clock. She needed to head upstairs in order to get ready for her date tonight. Sure Elsa had promised to help her out later on, but Elsa needed to get some work done first so that she was prepared for tomorrow.

In the meantime it would be best to get started early, in order to avoid the many headaches before Kristoff arrived to pick her up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back outside the castle, the young man returned to the center of town. He needed to check up on the blacksmith shop. If he could find a job there, then his troubles would definitely be over, at least in the sense that he could find a place to sleep and earn some money to gain food to eat, unless he wanted to spend his time out in the wilderness looking for food.<p>

The young man made his way to the smith shop once again and opened the door. this time he was greeted with a shout of surprise.

This time is was from a young maiden. She had shoulder length brown hair, and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a simple black dress. She had a fairly muscular body, no doubt because she herself worked as a blacksmith.

If he had to guess, she was the daughter of who ever worked here.

However his train of thought was interrupted by the girl meekly saying "wh- who are you?" she was shaking and she backed away from him scared.

Geez was every woman scared of him? first the queen gets angry for a little harmless fun, now suddenly everyone thinks he out for something?

The young man shook his head "excuse me." He said politely, "I was told that this place was a smithshop? I was hoping to get a job here."

The girl opened her mouth to speak but before she could a louder angrier voice interrupted her "Kayla!" the voice screamed "who is at the door?"

The girl, now known as Kayla, jumped at the sound of the voice "Daddy, its just a boy… hes looking for a job!" she said

Out of the back came an older man. His hair was black, though it seemed to be greying. He wore a simple shirt and pants. Though he looked old, as his face was heavy with lines he was very tall and very strong, brawnier than anyone the young man had ever scene before.

The young man stared between the old man and his daughter. Clearing his throat he said "I'm just a simple man trying to make his way around the world. is there any way for me to take a job here?"

The old man stared down at the young man "and what are you proposing to do?"

Was this guy for real? This was a smithshop what else could he do here. He glanced at the old man, who was wrapping his arm round Kayla protectively.

Of course. The man was concerned about the welfare of his daughter.

The young man sighed "sir all I want is money to sustain myself for as long as I can here. I have no interest in harming you or your daughter. You have my word"

The older man blinked in surprise. Clearly he had not heard such kind words before, if his angry exterior said anything. While it was clear that nothing terrible had happened to him or his daughter, something must have happened in the past in order for him to be so protective of the girl.

The older man cleared his throat. "very well." he said.

The young man was surprised. This older man was really gullible. Either that or he was a man of honor.

Kayla walked up to the young man and grabbed his hand. Giving him a smile she said, I'll show you around."

Returning the smile, the young man was dragged around the surprisingly large shop. Perhaps he could be very happy working for Kayla and her father.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elsa was back in her study, dealing with several important documents. It was not going to be the highlight of her evening, if anything could be said bout it. Anna had promised that once she had managed to narrow things down for her date, Gerda would come to get her so that they could put the finishing touches on Anna's wardrobe before the date started.<p>

Elsa chuckled to herself. Kristoff was a fine young man and would do so nicely for Anna. Though they hadn't talked much, because of the job Elsa had given him, the two did get along and Elsa had to admit that if Kristoff did ever indeed try to marry Anna, she would not be against it, granted Kristoff asked for her blessing, and treated Anna right. If he didn't, she would not hesitate to freeze him in an iceberg and leave him stranded in the wilderness.

Justice could be so sweet sometimes.

However Elsa was indeed confident that it would never have to come to that. Kristoff made Anna happy and as long as Anna was happy, Elsa was happy.

Just as Elsa finished the final finishing touches on the document that she was working on, there was a few resonating knocks on the door to her study

"your Majesty?" came the soft voice of Gerda "your sister requests your prescence." She said.

Elsa put down her quill and stood up smoothing out her dress. Walking to the door, she opened it, revealing her maid and caretaker "thank you Gerda, I will will see to it myself." she answered regally, before walking down the hall that led to Anna's room.

The door was closed, so Elsa knocked in order to get Anna's attention. There was a muffled "come in" Elsa opened the door, revealing Anna by her mirrors, wearing a green and black dress, similar to her coronation outfit.

Elsa smiled. That was an interesting choice of dress for her date with Kristoff. it was a dress made for dinner, no doubt, but it was loose enough for movement if needed.

Anna turned, glancing at Elsa "so Elsa what do you think?"

She had a nervous look on her face, like she was trying to seek approval for the dress. To Elsa, the nervousness was a bit unneeded. The dress was in no way inappropriate for anything. Then again, this was Anna's first date with Kristoff in a while, and would no doubt be one of the last before Kristoff took off to gather ice in the mountains.

Elsa gave Anna a sympathetic smile "I think it looks wonderful Anna , Kristoff is going to love it." she said, walking towards her younger sister.

Anna gave a squeal before turning back to the mirror, do you think you can help me with my hair?"

"do you want it in a braid or bun?" Elsa asked

"bun," Anna answered.

Elsa gathered Anna's hair into a neatly tight bun, before setting in in place. As soon as she was finished, Elsa stepped back, while Anna admired her handiwork.

Anna squealed looking over herself in the mirror several times over, before turning to Elsa and giving her a hug. "thank you Elsa!" she yelled happily.

Elsa returned the hug "oh anna, you know I'm always ready to help you." She said

Anna giggled, "oh I know, she said with a grin on her face "I'm just… really nervous. Kristoff and I have been going out for about three months now you know? Since it is almost… well him and I aren't going to be able to spend as much time together you know… I just want tonight to be special."

Anna's shoulders slumped, no doubt because of the sadness she would feel when Kristoff would leave. Elsa gave her a smile "don't worry Anna, I know Kristoff will never leave you behind."

Anna nodded, before her eyes widened "oh.. he's almost here! I better get going!"

Anna ran from the room, while Elsa returned to her study.


	5. Secrets and Sisters

**Ok Folks, back after a short vacation . Sorry this took so long to get out. As I said before I am really having trouble characterizing my OC, so ****I watched Avatar. I think I have a better understanding, but I would be really helpful to have an avatar fanfic writer (particularly if your a Zuko fan) as a beta reader so I can better write my OC's character. Otherwise just critique his ****character.**

**Have fun! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Ranger!" the voice of Erhard called to the young man as he was polishing a pitchfork that he needed to repair.<p>

Ranger just laughed and shook his head. In the two weeks he had been with Kayla and her father, he had found out that Erhard was always angry. Beside him, Kayla was giggling slightly.

He and Kayla had grown slightly closer (they hadn't known each other that long) and he was hesitant to say anything else about the subject. Erhard had allowed him to work as a blacksmith (though in the past two weeks all he had done was simple repair jobs, rather than actually make anything for anyone; not that he expected much more than that.) the last thing he wanted to do was make Erhard angry.

Despite his time with them however, he had yet to learn more about the pair. He was aware that the smith shop had been in the family for years, as Kayla had briefed him on that when she had shown him around the shop. He guessed it had something to do with their privacy. That didn't bode very well if they wanted to trust him

Maybe they were just suspicious of people. Ranger certainly hadn't known them for so long; if they were indeed suspicious, and therefore did not trust him, who's to say they wouldn't tell him when they finally did decide to trust him.

It wasn't like he was going to be here long anyway. By the end of the next season, he would make his way down south in order to work in better climate. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay much longer than that.

He was always on the move. Ever since he was thirteen he had been roaming the world, searching for work.

It had worked out so far.

Regardless of how Erhard and Kayla felt it would just end up being better for everyone. Ranger had always been better alone, even if he managed to find people to work with.

Despite that, he had to admit that Arendelle had a charm to it that no other place he had visited possessed. Whether it was the people or the atmosphere, he wasn't sure about it. All he knew was that he felt very at home in Arendelle.

Yet despite being with Erhard and Kayla, home felt very distant, if that was going to make any sense.

His eyes darkened slightly. He didn't want to hurt them, he really didn't, but it would be best not to grow attached to anyone. It would hurt too much for them.

His thoughts were interrupted as Erhard walked into the back room. His had his usual scowl on his face and he glared at his to coworkers. Uh oh. That wasn't good. This look meant a very annoying repeat customer who would complain about even the slightest problem he had with any work done on an item he requested to have repaired.

Erhard groaned. He slapped his forehead, running a hand through his greying hair. "It seems that Mr. Albinson is requesting to have his pitchfork back. This time without any smudges on it."

Ranger chuckled. Mr. Albinson was a rather grumpy old farmer who had a thing for pitchforks (hence why he was cleaning it) but in all honesty, it was rather stupid that he would constantly whine that his pitchfork was dirty, especially since it was in the dirt all the time.

Even worse the old man would berate the shop for doing a poor job, even though he would constantly return, demanding for it to be cleaned again. If it was that much trouble, then the old man should just go off and do it himself!

Ranger gave the elder man a nod "I'll deal with it sir." He took the pitchfork to the front of the shop, where, sure enough, old man Albinson was standing there a sour look on his face; he looked kind of like a troll who hadn't had a good meal.

"There you are you useless boy!" he snapped "I have my crops to attend to! I can't be wasting my time with the likes of you!"

Ranger growled, angry at the man's words. Unceremoniously he threw the pitchfork at the old man. The pitchfork clattered to the floor. Albinson glared at Ranger before yelling. "How dare you boy!" He began but before he could finish Ranger began yelling at him

"Listen old man! I couldn't care less about your crops! I have work to do myself; other customers are expecting to get their orders in before the day closes. Now if you don't mind I would like to get it done for them. If you have any problems with your pitchfork, clean it yourself!"

With that, Ranger walked back into the back of the shop slamming the door behind him. He could distantly hear Albinson cursing him, but he could care less. It was better for him to worry about any other customers that came along; the ones that weren't in a bad mood.

Ranger returned to the forge, where he found Kayla waiting for him. She was also cleaning an item. Unlike him, she was doing it with a far more graceful touch and seemed to be doing it with a lot more fun in her step.

Well at least one of them could have fun, but then again she didn't have to deal with the customers as much as Erhard did. He had a feeling that had something to do with him being over protective, not that he cared or anything. It really wasn't his place to question a father's demands for their child.

Not that he knew of such things.

Whether or not Kayla realized it, she was indeed a beautiful girl. Sadly it didn't seem like she was aware of it. She was by no means naive, but it seemed that she was oblivious to pretty much anything that could be considered romantic.

Reason number one for being over protective.

Perhaps, Kayla instead used her strength over her looks in order to achieve her goals. She had worked in the shop all of her life so that was indeed a plausible possibility. Naturally she still kept a large amount of her femininity, but she rarely seemed to use it, at least in the way Ranger thought that girls would use it. During his travels, most girls he came across seemed far more giggly than Kayla was. She was shy, probably due to her sheltered upbringing, but she could also be tough and intimidating if pushed into it.

In short, she could be described as a dormant volcano. Meek until pushed into the brink of defense. He would rather not get on her bad side. Much less that of her fathers.

Ranger sighed running a hand down his face. Dealing with annoyances like that of Albinson could really make the day worse. But the smiles on the faces of his employers made it worth it.

Kayla grinned at him. No doubt she had heart the entire exchange between Ranger and Albinson. It made her laugh, knowing the Ranger got easily irritated by even the smallest of problems people had with his work. Ranger worked hard in order to meet the demands of the people who asked him for help. He wasn't exactly vain, but he hated being treated like nothing.

Kayla put down the hammer she had been working on (it was something she liked to use in her spare time.) and walked up to Ranger, a grin on her face. Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "You know Ranger, if you keep talking to customers like that, I just may have to convince my father to kick you out."

Ranger snorted. "Your father would agree with me. Albinson is nothing but a fool; he doesn't deserve help from anyone." According to Erhard, Albinson not at all liked by the people of Arendelle. However no one seemed to be able to give Ranger a decent reason as to why. He just chalked it up to being grumpy.

Kayla giggled "yeah..." she said trailing off, staring into the distance. Ranger noticed her look. "Kayla, whats wrong?"

Kayla sighed "Ranger… I want to know… What's it like? To travel the world; See new places?" she bit her lip, unsure of how to continue her question. It seemed like she had been wanting to ask him this for a while.

Ranger frowned, choosing to look away from the girl. No one had ever asked him that question. Usually most people just treated him like a stranger, or never got to know him long enough to ask that question.

He grimaced "lonely" he said gravely.

It was indeed a very lonely thing to do. Constantly looking out for yourself, doing whatever it took to survive, it was a rough life. He couldn't tell her that it was a fun adventure, because in the end, it really wasn't. The way he traveled, it was a fight for survival.

Kayla bit her lip, unsure of what to do with that information. Frowning she nodded, before turning back to her work. She still had work to do.

Ranger started at her for a moment. He knew that she was disappointed with his answer. He couldn't tell her. Never.

Elsa sat in her study, engrossed in the work that lay before her. One of the downsides of being the Queen meant having to deal with a lot of paperwork, and it was not one of her favorite things to do. She loathed it, particularly when it was trade agreements. It seemed that whenever she got some sort of proposal, the nation that requested it could be somewhat unfair in its demands; at least that's what it felt like at the particular moment.

Sometimes Elsa wondered if such demands were given to her because of her inexperience as a Queen, As if some nations were trying to deliberately trying to deceive her for their own goals. Luckily for her she was quite attentive and was able to not fall into any particular trap. Just because she was young, that didn't mean she was stupid.

The woes of being Queen.

Elsa couldn't really complain though. This was who she was, who she was meant to be. There was no harm in that and there never would be. Besides if Anna was running the Kingdom, well Elsa saw sure that Anna wouldn't be able to last a day. Anna would probably be a kind and fair Queen, but lacked the patience to deal with more of the subtle things that Elsa herself had to deal with. Not to mention, Anna was still childish. If she matured a little, then Elsa would consider having Anna help if she wanted to.

But in the end, it fell to Elsa to deal with Arendelle and she was proud to do so.

Her ramblings were interrupted by a knock on the door to her study. Startled, Elsa dropped the paper she had been working on. Luckily, she didn't, ruin it, so it saved her the trouble of having to redo it (as she so often had to if she accidently dropped the ink bottle on it if Anna came bursting through the door)

However, this knock was softer, and definitely did not sound human. That could only mean that it was one person, or rather snow man

"Elsa!" Said a jolly voice that belonged to Olaf, the little snowman that Elsa had created several months ago.

Elsa giggled to herself. She couldn't be mad at Olaf. His attitude was just to contagious. There was only one reason Olaf would come to the study, and it no doubt had to do with her just as cheerful younger sister.

"Come in" Elsa called. The door opened revealing Olaf with his goofy smile. He strutted in to the study. He trotted up to Elsa's desk "Anna wanted me to come find you, said it was important"

Elsa nodded, standing up. Her work was almost done and her meeting was not for another hour, so she had some time to spare.

Elsa walked to the door, following Olaf to Anna's room. To her surprise the door was slightly ajar and she heard a slight groan of pain from it inside.

Elsa immediately shifted into big sister mode. What had happened? Elsa's pace quickened and she burst into the room. At the sound of the door slamming open. Anna, who was trying to wrap some gauze around her wrist, jumped from the unexpected slam

Elsa immediately ran to her younger sister "Anna what happened?" she cried, horrified to see her sister injured. What could have happed to Anna that she got a wound that required her to wrap it? Not only that why hadn't she called to royal doctor?

Ana winced slightly. "ummm, I cut myself?" she answered meekly. Elsa glared at Anna. She could not believe that she was this irresponsible. Obviously the injury had been an accident, but why on earth would Anna call for her instead of the doctor.

Elsa grabbed Anna's arm, ignoring her wince of pain. Taking the gauze, Elsa quickly continued wrapping it around Anna's wound, before knotting it. Inspecting the dressing, Elsa was satisfied. That should stop the bleeding, but now it was time to find out exactly what had happened.

Elsa gave her sister a concerned look "Anna can you tell me what happened?"

Anna looked away. "well, me and Olaf were playing hide and seek and I was hiding I some bushes. As I was moving around, my hand got caught on a thorn and-."

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted "why were you in the rose bushes? You know that they had thorns in them."

Anna blushed "I'm sorry"

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her. She kissed her forehead. "please don't worry me like that again."

Anna smiled "I won't"

"yay warm hugs!" Olaf screamed as he latched around Elsa's leg. The three just laughed. After a few moments, they broke apart. Elsa cleared her throat. "Anna, I want you to stay here for the rest of the day ok? No more horse play." Her tone was serious and gave no room for argument.

Anna pouted. She so desperately wanted to go out and do more things, but the look that Elsa gave her left her unable to argue. So much for having fun.

Elsa turned to Olaf "good day Olaf" she said with a smile before leaving the room.

Elsa walked back to her study, thinking about the rest of her day. The council meeting that she had would focus more on Arendelle itself, rather than its allies. The council believed that Elsa would inevitably need to have a personal guard

(something that she could agree with). The problem was that she wasn't quite sure who a worthy candidate would be. She would need to at least watch the guard one day in order to make her decision.

In short, it would be a very tedious process and she frankly was not looking forward to it. she wasn't sure exactly, if she should be flattered or annoyed by the prospect of having a guard following her around. On one hand, it would be a great help because it would give her extra protection when she left the castle. The other hand, she would like her privacy, should she ever want to be alone, such as when she wanted to explore Arendelle with Anna.

Elsa sighed. She really needed a break every once in a while, or at least that was how Anna put it, but then again Anna didn't exactly have to deal with the pressures of running a Kingdom.

As Elsa was walking down the hall, Anna was sitting in her room, contemplating her sister. While the two had indeed hung out several weeks ago, Anna couldn't help but feel sad for Elsa. Elsa really worked to hard, and rarely ever had time for anything else (though this was admirable, in the sense that Elsa thought about others before herself)

Anna leaned back in her chair. Surely there must be something she could do to spend more time with Elsa.

Anna gasped. She could spend time with Elsa by attending her council meetings! Wait what? Elsa would probably kick her out of those meetings for even asking her that. Anna loathed the council meetings, but maybe this time she could learn a thing or two. Wouldn't that be something?

Anna giggled. This probably would not end very well, at least as far as Elsa was concerned, but she want to at least try this time.

"Anna?" Olaf asked in his usual jolly voice. Anna glanced at the snowman. "Sorry Olaf I was just thinking." Anna said

"oh!" Olaf said "I like to think to, like the time I-." Olaf trailed off, lost in thought. After a few moments, he grinned and asked "what were we talking about?"

Anna chuckled "Olaf…." She cooed. Olaf always managed to brighten her day with his usual child like manner. It reminded her so much of the time when she and Elsa were kids. True it was a very sad point in her life, following the accident and subsequent years of isolation on Elsa's part, but now she and Elsa were trying to make up for lost times and that's what mattered.

Olaf grinned before trotting out of the room "where are you going Olaf?" Anna screamed after him. Olaf turned to her "to find birds" he said innocently. Anna laughed

Olaf then walked away, leaving Anna with her thoughts. There really wasn't a lot left for her to do, Elsa had pretty much banished her from doing anything so that the wound on her hand could heal.

Anna decided to try and read a book. It was more of an Elsa thing to do, but until Elsa said she could do something again, this would have to do,


	6. Anna Escapes

**OK I'm going to be honest with you. I'm disappointed. With this chapter, really. There are other things, but for now, enjoy. Please Follow Favorite and Review.**

* * *

><p>Down in the barracks, a young man by the name of Elatus was busy cleaning his sword. Among the many soldiers that were under the Queens command, he showed the most promise, at least in terms of skill. Elatus had been trained his whole life in the way of the sword; by his own father, in fact. His father Zodrian, had been quite the guardsman himself in his younger days, but now served as the military advisor on her majesties council<p>

Elsa. Oh, how Elatus loved just thinking her name. He was quite fascinated with the young woman whom he served. She had a charm, such beauty that no other woman he had ever seen possessed. But it wasn't her beauty that fascinated him the most. It was the raw power she possessed. Though he hadn't been present at the reveal, he had quickly heard of how the queen held the power over ice and snow, unlike anyone he had ever seen.

He desired such power for himself. He was a man among men, the most skilled warrior in all of Arendelle. Only he deserved to have all the power.

Elatus grinned. He would prove himself to Queen Elsa, as if there was anyone who could possibly match him. He would make sure of his superiority when the time came.

Queen Elsa would soon find herself in need of a guardian, a skilled swordsman to accompany her wherever she went and protect her from every threat that came her way.

Elatus would be that guard.

* * *

><p>Anna happily hummed through her book, just enjoying herself. She was a little bummed that she was locked in her room though. Ok not really, but she didn't want to make Elsa mad.<p>

It wasn't like Anna wasn't grateful, far from it. Elsa was her older sister, and despite the fact that the two had been isolated from each other for over a decade, the feeling of love they shared for each other never left. Anna would constantly knock on Elsa's door hoping that one day she would respond (but never did) while Elsa would want to open the door for her, but couldn't out of the many fears that plagued her back then.

Anna had to feel sorry for Elsa. Over the many years, Anna had been angry with Elsa, thinking that Elsa hated her and shut her out for no reason whatsoever. However now that Anna knew the whole story about what had happened, she couldn't help but feel sad. Had they not been reckless that day (though they were children, they couldn't possibly have known any better) then maybe things would have been different for the 13 years.

Anna sighed and closed her book. It was very boring otherwise. She was so used to riding her bike down the halls (and crashing into things, if she didn't go flying and land on the floor, now that would cause Elsa to go off the deep end)

Anna sighed. She really needed to get out of here. Elsa would kill her for disobeying her, but Anna had gotten out of bigger jams than this (If Marshmallow was of any indication). Anna quickly climbed out of bed and went to the window, opening it. The crisp cold air breezed through the opening. It honestly felt very good. With a giggle, Anna glanced down, seeing the roof that would inevitably slide down to nothingness. She had done this before, though the castle had been covered in ice and there was a large amount of snow to cushion her fall.

"I was born ready" Anna whispered and without a moment's hesitation, swung her legs out the window and proceeded to slide down the roof.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed

* * *

><p>Elsa jumped up, hearing a very strange noise that sounded suspiciously like Anna. Glancing at the ceiling, Elsa huffed "Anna… what are you doing up there?"<p>

* * *

><p>Anna thankfully had managed to soften her landing by landing in a barrel of hay that a couple of servants had been pushing towards the stables. After picking out the large amounts of hay that had nestled in her hair, Anna had walked back into town.<p>

If there was one thing Anna loved to do with her free time, it was walk among the townsfolk. Sure she was recognized by the entire kingdom because she WAS the Princess, but that never stopped her before. The children loved her (but not as much as they loved seeing Elsa perform her ice magic) and she just loved being with them.

Anna happily walked down the streets of Arendelle. If she was correct, then Kristoff should be around the outskirts of the city wall, or at least that's where he would be when he was stocking up on ice (though it wasn't cold enough for that yet. He normally collected ice obviously during the winter season).

She hadn't seen Kristoff much in the past three months. Anna was by no means a clingy lover, but she did wish she could see Kristoff more often. Unfortunately, he was scouting the best places for ice during this season, so that when ice did start appearing, he would be able to access it more easily than if he did so without scouting.

Anna was not mad at him for that, nor with Elsa (because she gave him the job), that was just how the world worked when people had to make a living. Anna had work to do sometimes, whenever Elsa asked her to do it. This mostly amounted to attending meetings so that if Elsa became incapacitated, Anna could fill in her place and still understand what was going on. Unfortunately, Anna more than often fell asleep during this timeframe because she found meetings to be all but boring.

Anna sighed heavily. She wished Elsa wasn't always busy, but being the Queen meant having to do it, but Elsa did it gracefully when she wasn't running herself into the ground anyway. Elsa really tried to put so much work into her day, sometimes she would forget the basic human needs such as food or sleep. On one occasion, Anna had found Elsa sleeping n her study after hours of working on several important documents. If Elsa had help from someone, then she wouldn't end up being so stressed that she would end up in those situations.

Anna giggled, Even if Elsa accepted help, she would no doubt be stubborn about it long before she accepted it. That's just how she was. She always thought about others long before herself. Anna had to wonder if she was like that because she was concerned about hurting other with her power even if that wasn't the case anymore, Elsa may have thought about that many times over the years.

Anna walked into the town center, she noticed something. It was a young man about her age. He was carrying some sort of object that Anna couldn't name, but it looked like a hammer of some sort.

As she came closer to him, she realized that it was the same young man that she had seen two weeks ago at the dock. He seemed upset about something, for his face showed annoyance and irritation.

"Hey!" Anna called. The young man turned and he was surprised to see Anna, (wearing a disguise no less, if the cloak concealing her head counted) running towards him. Judging by the look on his face, he had no idea that she was the princess. His face showed confusion and mild irritation. Whether or not it was from her, Anna wasn't sure.

As she approached, he gave her a piercing glare. "can I help you with something?" his voice was weary and gave no room for a warm greeting.

Anna, always the optimistic, simply waved to him as she approached him "hi! Your that guy from before! Elsa's boyfriend!" She screeched just a little too loudly. Many people began looking at her like she was crazy, the young man included.

He gave her a look of shock, before giving a humorless laugh "princess, I think you've got the wrong idea." He said looking away, as if there was something a little more interesting.

Anna wagged her fingers "you can't fool me! I saw how you were with her."

The man looked back at Anna "don't fool yourself." He scoffed.

Before Anna could continue asking question, a young woman suddenly approached them. Anna glanced at her. She was about her height, but had a fairly muscular body. She had a wide grin and was staring at the young man with a strange look in her eye.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long… Ranger, I didn't know you were such a ladies man."

Anna was baffled by the sudden appearance of the woman, and her observation. Her face going red she said "oh no!" she cried waving her hand "its nothing like that! I was just trying to make some simple conversation."

The young woman laughed "listen, sugar queen" the young woman said not aware of Anna's true identity, "once you get to know Ranger here, you'll find out that he is so much to tease; he is a happy guy."

"I'm never happy…" Ranger mumbled.

Kayla laughed "see!" she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Anna was torn between giving the two a look of confusion or laughing herself. Ranger as he was called was stoic, with a sarcastic side (given the fact he had flirted with Elsa some weeks ago.), while his friend Kayla was witty and happy. The two almost couldn't be any different. How did they even know each other?

Before Anna could voice her confusion, a loud rumble caused her to look at her stomach as her face went red. Ranger glanced at her "Gerda… when was the last time you ate?"

Anna squeaked with displeasure. Gerda? Why was he calling her Gerda? He did realize that she was the princess right? Before she could say anything to either of them, Kayla gave Anna a warm smile "perhaps you'd like to join us for lunch?"

Anna was confused. Was her disguise that good?

However she was hungry so why not join them for lunch. Returning the smile, she nodded, "alright…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gerda was carrying a bowl of food up to Anna's room. Elsa had asked her to do so, since Anna was expressly forbidden to leave her room. Not that Anna would have listen in most cases, but as there was only one way out of the castle and no guards had seen Anna wandering the hallways, she should still be in her room.<p>

Gerda knocked on the door "Princess Anna?" Gerda asked "your sister asked me to bring food for you." There was no response from the other side. "your highness?" Gerda asked once again. a moment passed and there was no sound from the other end. Perhaps she was napping? Gerda opened the door, only to find that the room was empty and the window was wide open the cool air breezing through.

Gerda shook her head. Princess Anna was known to have a disregard for the rules, why should she have expected any less from her? Gerda places the tray on the table outside Anna's door, before walking to Queen Elsa's study. She was not going to like this at all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kristoff was making his way back to Arendelle. After a few long week of spending his days scouting out locations that would be perfect for harvesting ice this year, he was looking forward to spending a nice vacation with a certain princess for a while.<p>

He felt like he couldn't be any more excited. Despite having been in a relationship for several months now he rarely had time to see her, because of the duties they had to deal with as a part of their lives, not that they were complaining.

All that matter to him was getting back to her safe and sound as always.

He just felt like he couldn't be any more excited if he tried. He loved Anna. She meant everything to him.

* * *

><p>Elsa stomped angrily down to the castle gates, a trail of ice flowing behind her with every step. She couldn't believe how stupid she was, thinking Anna would behave herself. Anna would do anything in order to have fun, even break the rules. Now she was in Arendelle, probably causing chaos for someone as opposing to healing her very deep cut. If Anna did something crazy, then the cut could get even worse!<p>

Elsa was going to drag Anna back to the castle even if she was screaming the entire way back. Anna was grounded this time. No more chocolate for her and no more dates with Kristoff for a year!

Anna shouldn't be too difficult to find. Despite Arendelle's size, Anna had plenty of places she enjoyed visiting. From where she got some of her cloths to her favorite chocolate store. Thankfully most of them were close by to the castle or relatively around each other, so finding her was not going to be difficult. Anna had managed to track her down as well.

Maybe Elsa was indeed being too harsh on her little sister. Anna was still as childish as she always was and had a long way to go before she matured into the woman she should be. But she was 18 and the princess, so she should really get started with that.

As she was searching for her sister herself Elsa was wearing a cloak the covered her head and kept her rather noticeable blond hair out of view. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention, though being a queen kind of prevented that from happening.

The first stop she was going to make was the chocolate store, since that was Anna's favorite place in all of Arendelle, which was going to be the most likely place she would be.

As Elsa was about to enter it however, she noticed it was closed, with a sign that said 'closed for repairs'. Ok scratch that idea off the list.

Elsa huffed, rubbing her hands in annoyance. There weren't many other places that Anna would be and to be honest, she probably wasn't going shopping anytime soon because she had done that not to long ago.

That left the problem of looking over ALL OF ARENDELLE to find a runaway princess. That was not going to be fun at all, not to mention if word got out it would cause panic across the city.

Elsa sighed as she began to wander across the city, unnoticed by the citizens that she was trying so hard to govern. The city seemed so peaceful, and the people seemed happy enough. When she and Ann had traveled through the town on her off day, there were very few negative comments she received or heard. Of course there were going to be a lot of negative comments given the freeze she had caused several months back.

* * *

><p>Elatus walked through the castle halls, towards the training area. He needed to train a little before the next few days. As Elsa needed to find a royal guard to protect her, he needed to make sure he was at his best when that came. It was his destiny. Even at a young age, many of the guards who supervised his training notice his skill and progression as the years passed. He was able to use techniques that many warriors much older than he were struggling to perform. That alone made him confident that he would succeed.<p>

Though Arendelle hadn't seen war in many years, Elatus took his training very seriously. He was quite known by the many ladies he had met to be quite the charmer, at least in his own way. But he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was power. If he gained all the power, he would gain whatever he wanted.

It made him the perfect warrior. Living by strength alone. And when he won the position as Elsa's guard, it would make him the best warrior in all of Arendelle.

There would be no stopping him; no one had the power to stop him, not even Queen Elsa.

Elatus grinned evilly; he was looking forward to this. He would become a greater warrior than that of his father.

* * *

><p>Elsa huffed as she walked around Arendelle. She had been looking for Anna for hours and had yet to find her. While Kai and Gerda ha promised to handle anything for her if Elsa could not find Anna, she had to imagine that they weren't very happy with either of them at this point. They probably thought that the two could potentially be goofing off somewhere (which wasn't outside of the realm of possibility).<p>

Still she had searched high and low for her younger sister and was unable to find her. Every place that she had checked was either unavailable, or hadn't seen Anna at all.

Elsa was steamed to say the least. She hated it whenever she had to shirk her Queenly duties, particularly if it was because of Anna's antics. This one however had to take the cake. Ana missing was the worst possible thing that could happen right now.

Elsa had already lost Anna once. She was not going to do it again.

Elsa couldn't imagine what would happen if Anna died for good. She had experienced it once when she had frozen Anna's heart, but the idea of losing Anna for good at the hands of criminals that roamed the streets of Arendelle. The though alone made Elsa cringe.

Elsa rubbed her eyes. She was tired and she was angry. When Anna was found, Elsa was going to make sure that Anna was going to be supervised for the rest of her life. Forget marriage, Anna was going to under house arrest.

Elsa just decided to search around town one more time. If Anna wasn't found after that she was going to send out the guards.


	7. READ

**OK because I just feel like venting to you, I'm going to vent for a moment. The lack of reviews bother me, but not for the reason you may think. It is very hard to write these, and as long as your enjoying it, I'm ok with that. Here is the problem.**

**There are some of you out there who know I watched Avatar the last Airbender for character study on Zuko for my OC Ranger. I see him as a mixture between Zuko (being impulsive and hotheaded) and Han Solo (having a sort of sarcastic charm) because it is very important for his development with Elsa. So for anyone who is a Zuko fan PLEASE tell me if you think i've got him down! He is the only character that I'm afraid i'm getting wrong!**

**If you think anything is wrong with other characters, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Also TELL me what you like! What you think of the chapters, please don't just say "nice chapter". This is only my second fully serious story, so I don't expect it to be perfect, but I DO WANT to IMPROVE! I can't do that if I keep repeating things that make the story bad! So please tell me what you like and how to improve!**


End file.
